Hack Twilight Diviner
by Ambercatlucky2
Summary: A dark prophet. An ancient prophecy-type thing. The revival of the dark one, the sacred one, and the one unknown.  Main Characters: Aura, and Lycoris.


**Disclaimer: I don't own .hack or the poem-type things that are used (that's from 'walk on water')**

**.Hack/Twilight Diviner**

**Chapter 1: Mystic Azure**

* * *

><p><strong>PROPHET, YOU SAW THE TRUTH ABOUT THE MIRACLE FROM THE MOMENT OF CREATION. I WAS BLIND TO THE TRUTH, AND I WAS BLIND TO THE SIGNS. BUT LAST NIGHT I SAW THE SHEPARD BETRAY THE FLOCK WITH MY OWN EYES. I SAW THE SHEPHERD THROW THE KEY TO THE WOLVES. I SAW BUT DID NOTHING. CAN YOU FORGIVE ME? I PRAY THAT YOU CAN. I PRAY THAT YOU CAN HELP ME.<strong>

**_01_AURA**

Sitting there in the white nothingness, surrounded by a misty purple veil Aura awoke to another day.

Or rather woke fully. She was never truly asleep. How could she be? She was the core of the _World_.

'The World.' It was also known as the most popular MMORPG (massive multiplayer online role playing game) ever to exist.

And Aura was the center of it. She was also called 'The Shining Child'. She was the perfect AI, a perfect human borne of the online world. She was completely human in emotion and look, even ageing as a human did.

But she was also so much more, her powers extended far greater than nearly anyone else in the world.

She was nearly a god… nearly.

But she was also a child. And like a child, or any human, without contact with others, it was not only lonely, but dangerous.

She sighed.

Suddenly a file came to her attention. It was labeled '' she did not recognize this particular file. Or it's name. But when she attempted to delete it, it would not go.

"Oh great… a corrupted file, it's probably a cause for some sort of data bug." She muttered quietly, though the sound of her own voice was loud and resounding against the otherwise dead silence. It hurt her ears.

But she ignored it, and decided to search through the board and threads to look for any suspicious findings.

She found two postings.

One claimed of an irregular 'ghostly' light that was surrounded by monsters that were nearly unbeatable, even for immensely high leveled players. these

No matter what level you were, you would struggle to beat monsters, and when you finally did beat them, they gave no exp. or other type of rewards… in other words corrupted monsters.

The post claimed that it was in the middle of ∆ Sacred, Passed-Over, Holy Plains, everyone who had joined in the discussion had, had similar occurrences happen to them there.

The other posting was vaguer, something about seeing a ghost girl in a church-like area that had no monsters whatsoever.

Because the first posting had more people going on about it, and was more detailed Aura decided to deal with it first. She sent a message to Kite and his friends. The message included the area and what to look out for.

Then she settled back into her usual routine. Which involved standing there in the whiteness, eyes closed letting the progressings of The World flow through her being.

She sighed, feeling lonelier than ever.

**_01_Lycoris **

It was the voices that tortured her. Voices that whispered _those_ things to her, but it was that one voice that meant the most to her, that one soft and sorry voice of _that_ man.

_"__Lycoris,__you__can__'__t__become__Aura.__" __He__'__d__whisper__ "__You__'__re__a__failure,__I__'__m__sorry.__"_

The memories… _her_ memories, were all a little hazy in her mind. But she remembered a few things.

One of which being… she was dead. Or at least was supposed to be dead. She had been deleted… no… that wasn't right. She had deleted herself.

But she no longer desired death. She wanted to live. She didn't care if she could not be the 'Aura' the man had wanted so badly. She just… didn't care anymore.

Besides it was up to her to decide things wasn't it? She had sacrificed it all in the name of Aura's creation repeatedly, her voice, hearing, sight, smell, even her memories had been stolen from her.

Her own life had been taken twice in order for _Aura_ to live. But now… she was back again, revived through the one she had feared most, the one who had condemned her in the first place.

But it mattered not what had happened in the past because of that person. Now she was alive again through the power of 'Miracle' it was a blessing sent from god. The god of 'The World' not the girl she had given everything up for. But the real god, the one who truly pulled the strings…

Morganna.

* * *

><p>…<strong>I hope this turned out okay… I haven't written in this style in a long time. And I'm not so good with this genre… And I'm sure that I messed up on names… and I can't remember the beginning of Holy, forbidden ground (the area address for the church) so I'm going to do a lot of research… but I hope that you enjoyed reading it so far! …Please review!<strong>


End file.
